


Iridescent

by neonkuro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements, and it's really not one of my michaeng ffs if I don't put yu-gi-oh in it, kinda post apocalyptic?, night lasts forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkuro/pseuds/neonkuro
Summary: In a world accustomed to dark and starless nights, Chaeyoung finds a piece of sunlight where she would have never thought.Or, Mina really doesn't want to take off her sunglasses.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Iridescent

Lights.

They were what Chaeyoung seeked and longed for. Lights. Artificial lights that gave her eyes the impression she could beat the dark, that it could be erased, and leave everything in plain sight. Lights.

She couldn't remember when or why humanity started refusing the daytime to live during the night. Some said it was because the sun wasn't benevolent anymore. That exposure became dangerous, while it had been source of warmth and life for everyone during millennias. But now it was no longer an home, no longer warm. All they had left was the moon, quiet and gentle. 

Chaeyoung hated the dark. Chaeyoung wished she could meet the sun for more than a few minutes during sunrise. But she couldn't. All the girl had left, all everyone had left, was to breathe in the shadows.

* * *

  
Sitting on that specific bench whenever Chaeyoung had free time it had become an habit of hers during the years. It was placed right under a skyscraper, whose lights were always on. A lot of people worked and lived in there.  
Two in the morning was the time in which the streets were the more crowded. People came and went, loud chit-chatting filling her ears while a cup of coffee warmed up her cold hands. Interesting scenes happening around her always managed to catch her eye, no room for her thoughts to randomly wander free, under the starless sky that hovered over the city. It was better like that. Overthinking was never a good thing.  
She took a sip of her sweet latte, that spread warmth inside her. Wiggled her boots, feeling a bit bored. It was one of those nights in which she didn't know how to fill an inner void. Nothing more, nothing less.  
She took in another sip. The sweet taste rolling on her tongue was comforting, at least. Chaeyoung inhaled the fresh air. It wasn't that cold, but definitely cold. Not bad, it helped soothe an impending headache.  
A sigh escaped her mouth. She took out her phone. There was a message from Nayeon.

Hey, will you come tomorrow? Jeongyeon got ice cream as first prize for the Yu-Gi-Oh tournament. Time to end lifetime-during friendships.

Her fingers quickly typed a reply.

_Yep. Count me in._

Phone tucked back in her pocket, Chaeyoung threw her head backwards and sighed again. Nights were all the same. A full sequence of waking up at dusk, going to work, getting back from work, doing stuff with her friends, coming back home to sleep. It all felt so meaningless sometimes. Adjusting herself to the everchanging life routines the absence of the sun forced on humanity was tiring enough to not let much space to changes. They just had to live as they could, making the best of every moment. Just, for her, hardly any moment was the absolute best.

Well, until the sunglasses stranger started to show up, at least.

* * *

Chaeyoung was really just minding her business when a blonde, beige coated stranger plopped down on her butt right beside her. Nothing too weird, the bench was of public dominion after all. The weird thing here was the fact said stranger wore a pair of sunglasses and looked slightly agitated. 

_Sunglasses? What the hell?_

The stranger threw the fallen edge of her white scarf over her shoulder, then crossed her legs with the most faked nonchalance possible, finally turned her head to look at Chaeyoung who quickly dropped her gaze. 

_Awkward_.

To avoid looking too much invested, Chaeyoung sipped the last drops of her latte, then got up to throw the cup into the trash. When she came back, the stranger had taken out a book from her purse. The girl couldn't read the title, but as long as she kept to herself her curiosity, she should have been fine. In no time she would have to come back home.

* * *

Well, after a week of the same scene of the stranger plopping down on her butt - rather ungracefully compared to all her other gestures, that seemed a lot more elegant - witnessed every damn day, Chaeyoung took a decision. She had never been the patient type and was a bit nosy overall, but maybe everyone would have felt that restless and curious after witnessing that awkward display on loop. 

So, Chaeyoung bought two cups of latte instead of one.

"Yo, take this."

The girl nearly jumped when Chaeyoung spoke. Looked way too startled for someone who apparently had nothing to hide.

Except, she definitely has something to hide.

"T-thank you…?"

Finally she got to hear her voice. 

"It's not poisoned."

Sarcasm came natural, but Chaeyoung's tone wasn't mean at all. She shot a smirk to the blonde, who responded with a small smile of her own.

"What's your name?" She asked, sitting with her body completely turned to the stranger.

"Mina." Her voice came out really low, really timid. It was melodious. Chaeyoung decided she liked it.

"I'm Chaeyoung." She extended an hand, as she watched people from western movies do when greeting someone new. Mina took the hint and their hands joined in a rather clumsy handshake.  
Then Chaeyoung sit back right and Mina turned her head to the gift the girl gave her. 

"How old are you?" Chaeyoung asked, with no intention of letting the conversation die by any mean possible.

"I'm twenty-three."

"Cool, I'm twenty-one."

"Really? You look younger."

Chaeyoung blushed a bit. She did hear those exact words a million times before, even when she tried her all to look more of an adult, and usually would get really irritated. But Mina looked honestly too soft to get angry at her.

"It's something I do hear really often." She stated. Mina showed off a gummy smile that made Chaeyoung want to poke her cheeks.

"But at the same time you look… cool." Mina added speaking in such a low voice that Chaeyoung barely heard her. At the same time, she barely even registered those words in her brain.

"N… now that's something I don't hear often."

Chaeyoung pushed a wild hair lock behind her ear and crossed her legs. Meanwhile, Mina straight drank half of her latte, licking her own lips afterwards and making a flustered Chaeyoung almost fall from the bench. And it almost happened for real when Mina turned to look at her again.

"This is so sweet. I love sweet things. Thank you for giving it to me, Chaeyoung."

"Of.. course. No worries. I'm glad you like it."

God Son Chaeyoung, where did your bravado go? It really takes just a pretty girl to reduce me to a mess, fuck.

Ok, it was time to satisfy her week-long curiosity now. She scoffed and shook her head to regain her self control.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Mina closed her book and put it on the side, now being the one entirely facing the other girl.

"I think I already know which is going to be your question, but ask."

Chaeyoung's stomach did somersaults. She must have not been the first one being curious about Mina's unusual accessory, and maybe the girl was tired of hearing the same question over and over again. But she couldn't resist. She had to know.

"Why the sunglasses?"

Mina chuckled, wiggling her feet in a way much similar to Chaeyoung's own, but at the same time really different.

"I knew it."

"Sorry, huh… you don't have to answer me if you don't want to." Chaeyoung massaged the back of her neck, embarassed. "Is it a fashion choice?"

Mina shook her head, still chuckling. Chaeyoung pondered if making a clown of herself just to make her laugh.

"No, it is not. But they fit me just fine, don't they?"

Well, if that almost didn't give Chaeyoung an heart attack.

"Yes, they do. You look pr… fine."

_I will likely go insane before we part._

"Thank you. Anyway, I wear them for a very important and specific reason."

Chaeyoung looked at her curiously, trying hard to avoid eye contact… which was difficult since she didn't really know where Mina's eyes were.

"Which reason? If I may ask."

Mina smirked. 

"It's a secret. I'll tell you if you get close."

Chaeyoung's heart was basically running miles now. She leaned her ear to Mina, and the other girl's lips got so close to her that she could feel puffs of warm air wash over her skin. She shuddered and swallowed in anticipation. Then the blonde spoke.

"Just kidding. Where's the fun if I tell you right away?"

Chaeyoung gasped, and Mina got up giggling and walked away, giving her a last glance.

_THIS GIRL WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!_

* * *

  
Mina didn't show up for three days. Chaeyoung wondered if she'd ever see her again. But maybe she shouldn't be giving that much importance to a stranger who probably (and reasonably) didn't care. Just… it was already starting to feel a bit bittersweet, despite having talked to her for just about ten minutes in total. The unsatisfaction of a missed answer crept up inside her. She couldn't understand why she was so curious anyway. Maybe she should just forget her, and get back to her usual thoughts.  
But that weird fact it had been a pleasant turn from the everlasting boredom. How to get back from it, she wondered.

Every time Chaeyoung finished working and settled in her favorite place, loneliness was there waiting. Even with all that noisy people around and the shiny flashing lights, she couldn't really help but shiver. Maybe being in a crowded place was even worse than being shut off into her own room, but she needed to feel alive somehow. Of course Chaeyoung had friends. But as much as she loved them, meeting them was not easy because of different schedules. The rare times the whole group was able to meet, they'd destroy each other's asses playing Yu-Gi-Oh. Not much time or occasions to talk about feelings.  
Which is why Chaeyoung felt tremendously bottled up, with only the thought of Mina being able to distract her for good. A bittersweet thought.

* * *

  
A packed, warm thing landed on Chaeyoung's lap, and she yelped. 

"Kindness repaid. Eat it." 

Mina.

Chaeyoung raised her head to meet Mina's ey… er, face. The sunglasses were still there, but the coat was now black and really expensive looking. It suited her blonde hair just damn fine. 

"Hey. Where have you been for the past three days, Sunglasses Girl?" Chaeyoung asked, then thanking her for whatever the older girl decided to give her.

"Sunglasses Girl? What a nickname, I must admit it's original." Mina's heels clicked as she walked near Chaeyoung, sitting down on the bench. Her voice was soft even when using sarcasm. It was incredible. "I've been doing medical checkups. Boring stuff. I missed the online events on a game I like to play."

From that angle Chaeyoung couldn't see even the shape of her pupils, but definitely could notice Mina's right eye was thorougly patched.

"Hey, your eye…?"

Mina jumped on her seat. She seemed suddenly scared, her expression betraying an extreme nervousness.

"M-my eye? What about it?"

"S-sorry…" Chaeyoung crossed her arms. She didn't know she could draw out such reactions with a single question. "The eyepatch. I just wanted to ask if something happened to you."

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have jumped like that…" 

Mina looked terribly mortified and dropped her head.

Okay, _eyes are a sensitive topic_ , Chaeyoung thought.

"Please… eat the sweets while they're warm. I'll get you more to excuse myself if you will like them."

"You don't need to apologize, Mina. I'm not offended or anything. And I'm more close to a complete stranger than a friend to you anyway."

Mina flinched, swaying her arms to deny.

"That's not true…! It's just… my eyes are really, really sensitive. I get treatments for them from time to time." Mina stuttered.,

So that was the big mystery, Chaeyoung thought. _Is it really just this, though_?

"Are you sensitive to artificial lights?"

It was a legit question. Artificial lights illuminated their world, were lots and lots in every street and that overload could effectively result too aggressive. Side effects weren't hard to believe.

"Yes, I am. My right eye suffers from it the most… I can't go around without sunglasses, and even with them on, it's hard."

"I see… I'm sorry to hear it, Mina. I won't touch this topic anymore if you're uncomfortable."

"Thank you. It's not big deal. It's my fault I made it look like a huge secret."

_You didn't really convince me, though._

Chaeyoung opened the package and took out the warm cream sweets she found inside, offering one to Mina.

"No, no, they're for you…" 

"Yep, so I get to decide what to do with them. Eat with me? Please."

The small smile that was born on the girl's face was really more worth than eating two sweets instead of just one. The two shared a simple thing, but it felt somewhat more important than just a casual gesture.

* * *

  
"Follow me."

"What?"

It's been two weeks since their first encounter, and for the first time, Mina was offering Chaeyoung an hand.   
The confused younger girl took it hesitantly, not knowing where the older wanted to bring her.

"Don't you want to go to an adventure with me?" Mina asked, smirking, and that smirk was infectious, because Chaeyoung smirked too.

"Sure."

Then Chaeyoung got up from the bench, and felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine from the first physical contact with Mina. The perspective of going away from the bench with her company, when said bench had become their usual meeting and parting point, was weird but exciting. There were still a few hours before sunrise, so she wasn't worried about running out of time.

Mina looked so shy but almost spunky and a bit of a tease when they first talked, so seeing her that excited and happy to bring Chaeyoung somewhere definitely put a smile on the tiger's face. There was a spring in her step, her hold was tight, and Chaeyoung felt her head become dizzy and bubbles in her stomach. It wasn't bad. At all.

Mina's hold became even tighter when they dived into the crowds, Chaeyoung's sensations becoming a huge, nice mess. So many voices, faces, lights, with the addition of a warm hand guiding her to the unknown and long blonde hair flowing right under her eyes. So simple, really, but enough to make her get high.  
This was the thing Chaeyoung was longing for. The remedy to her tired, dead heart. A shining light in the dark.  
Maybe that was part of the adventure. Mina was a mystery in herself, a secret Chaeyoung absolutely wanted to uncover, and the best way to do that was following her.

"Where are we going?" Chaeyoung asked, chuckling, and Mina just smiled at her.

"Wait and see."

Soon after they reached the backside of a building, entering a kind of a back alley. Mina walked fast towards the emergency stairs, and a little bit of doubt surged inside Chaeyoung.

"Uh, wait… Mina, isn't this-"

"Illegal? Could be! Does it worry you?"

"A- a bit?"

They went up the stairs until they reached the top. There was a little locked gate separating them from the roof which Mina jumped nonchalantly, and helped Chaeyoung do the same. 

"I hope you didn't bring me to kill me. I can yell pretty loud." Chaeyoung jokes as her eyes followed Mina's figure, who was walking around like she was used to it - she probably was, though -. "My friend Nayeon said she didn't know someone who can shriek louder than her existed."

"I swear I'm unarmed. My pockets are empty. Wanna check my belongings?" Mina raised her hands and pointed at her sidebag with her head and Chaeyoung laughed heartily. "I won't kill my only friend, Chaengie. You can bet on it."

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Chaeyoung blushed after hearing Mina call her Chaengie. It was so pleasant. So, so pleasant. She thanked the dark because her reddened cheeks weren't visible.

Mina's face was only illuminated by the lights coming from afar. The landscape presented before them was a feast of colors, not natural, but still beautiful in itself. It was all they had and it wasn't that bad in the end.   
Mina got closer to the opposite edge of the roof and leaned on her arms. Chaeyoung followed suit. Looking down, the stream of traffic had significantly lessened earlier than usual, and there was a strange kind of peace on that roof. 

"Do you like it?" Mina asked, turning to Chaeyoung. They were close. But not close enough, Chaeyoung thought.

"Yes. I like it." She answered, even if her real answer wasn't just that.

"I'm glad. On contrary of what you might think, I do not come here very often. I only do it when I'm happy."

Chaeyoung tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yes."

"So I must assume you feel happy now."

"I do."

"Can I ask you why?"

"Because you're here."

Well, Chaeyoung's face might as well be enough lit up to shine on its own now.

"I've never brought anyone here, you know? You're the first."

With that, Mina got significantly closer. Her head leaned on Chaeyoung's shoulder. The younger girl's mouth went dry and she swallowed. Something swirled violently inside her stomach.

"You… you're incredibly straightforward, do you know that?" Chaeyoung blurted out and flinched, not believing in the first place of having said those exact words.

Mina backed. "I'm sorry, did it bother you?"

"Oh… not at all! Please… uhm…"

But Mina's head didn't lean back on her shoulder. They didn't have a physical contact anymore, and Chaeyoung damn missed it even if it was so brief.

_You're a stupid, Son Chaeyoung. Stupid STUPID._

"I don't want to rush things, Chaeyoung… o-oh?"

Well, now it was Chaeyoung's head that was leaned on Mina's shoulder. To add on top of that, Chaeyoung took her arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"A-and you said to me I was straightforward?"

"I'm not really the patient type, Mina. Are you good with it?" 

Mina inhaled. 

"Damn good… damn good." 

Feeling each other's warmth in the cold night was something Chaeyoung would have paid millions for, just ten seconds ago. She snuggled against Mina's side, and the older girl was more than accepting of it. She even patted her head.

"Hey." Chaeyoung asked, burying her nose into Mina's coat. It smelled like soap. "Do you play Yu-Gi-Oh?"

* * *

  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. REALLY, I CAN'T!"

Nayeon slapped the remaining cards in her hands on the table, while her friends around her stifled laughs.

"Just, how many Blue Eyes White Dragons you have into that deck?!?"

"Three. I was a fan of Kaiba, sorry."

Mina threw her hair backwards as she crossed her legs, savouring the feeling of having just beaten a worthy opponent. Chaeyoung almost flopped down from her seat when she did.

"Wow. She completely destroyed you." Dahyun commented, noting the fuming ears of the older girl.

"She… just how many trap and magic cards do you use, exactly?" Nayeon continued, visibly angry.

"Well, as much as my strategy requires, of course. I would say an average amount?"

"Impossible."

Chaeyoung had to stifle her laughs even more. She knew Nayeon would have her revenge somehow, but it was so funny seeing her so worked up. 

"Nabong, you're so red it looks like you're going to explode!" Sana pretended to open her water bottle and pour it over her head, and Nayeon couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

  
"Well, that was fun."

Mina watched as Chaeyoung lit up two party sparklers. They were again on the roof, apparently celebrating Mina's victory.

"I've never seen Nayeon so worked up, I swear. You're so good at playing." Chaeyoung commented, as the sparklers… well, started sparkling. "Wow, I've always seen people having this in movies. They're really… sparkly."

"Be careful to not burn your hands, okay?"

"Don't worry, sweetie."

Chaeyoung emphatised the last word and threw a glance to Mina, who bit her lip.  
The younger girl swirled around with the sticks in hand, it was a nice effect in the dark. Mina thought of recording everything in a video. And she did. Chaeyoung was so cute in her eyes.

The effect worn out. They could lit up other sticks, but there was something else occupying her minds in that moment.

"Oh. They do not sparkle anymore. That's a shame…"

Chaeyoung turned around, only to find Mina right in front of her, feeling her hands gripping tight her shoulders.

"... or not. It's not a shame anymore."

Chaeyoung stared into her… dark glasses. She still didn't know where Mina's eyes were, or what they looked like. And it sucked.

Saying that electricity ran between them was kind of an euphemism. Chaeyoung could swear she could almost see real thunderbolts between them. And it had been like this basically from the start. It was magnetism, something that brought them together naturally. They just had to make a move. But…

As Mina leaned in, Chaeyoung put an hand between them.

"Mina… I haven't seen your eyes yet." She smiled sadly. "Can I see them?"

Mina stopped. She swallowed.

"I'm… not sure, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung caressed her cheek. "Why not?"

Mina put her own hand on hers.

"Because I might scare you."

An interrogative expression had born on Chaeyoung's face. What did Mina mean with that?

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to look at the sun for real, Chaeyoung?" Mina asked, a sad tinge in her voice.

"Many times. I hate the dark, Mina. With all my being."

"Me too. That's why… I… it happened when I was younger. I was foolish…"

Mina raised her hands. She slowly took off the sunglasses, under Chaeyoung's curious gaze. The younger girl could now see the outline of her eyes.

"Don't tell me… you…"

"I… did." 

And then, Mina opened them.

What Chaeyoung saw was something she'd never expect to see in her whole life.

"What… the… fuck…"

Mina's eyes emitted a faint glow by themselves. Her irises were tinged with a rainbow of colors, swirling, and they changed from different perspectives. It was like staring at a bubble, as they were lucid, bright, everchanging.   
Chaeyoung recalled a scientific term to call that event. It was…

"...iridescence. You have iridescent eyes… did the sun do this to you?" Chaeyoung asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"I was curious. I wanted to see the sun, just once, with my own eyes… I've stared at it for just one second before feeling them burn like hell. Doctors said I was lucky that it caused to me just some sort of genetic mutation instead of blinding me on the spot…" 

Mina was shivering. Chaeyoung felt it when she put an hand on her shoulder.

"After the incident, I was forced to wear sunglasses all the time. I've always drawn unwanted attention wherever I went, and my old friends weren't very pleased with it. I felt like I was only someone who attracted trouble for them. So I've isolated myself… but…"

Mina hugged Chaeyoung. She hugged her tight. The shorter girl could feel on her skin all the imposed loneliness that Mina had to carry on her shoulders. And she finally fully understood just how precious Mina really was. 

"I got greedy when I met you. I've always acted with suspect around strangers, I never wanted anyone to find out my secret… until I've got to know you. I wanted you to find out for some reason… but I was… am so scared."

Chaeyoung was surprised to say the least. She did suspect that there was something more about Mina's eyes since she asked about the eyepatch. She would have never suspected something like this.   
Her hand caressed Mina's back in a comforting manner. They stayed quiet for a while. Chaeyoung was rethinking the whole thing, and actually came to a conclusion.

"Hey… why should I be scared of your eyes? They're freaking beautiful." She admitted in the end, detaching herself to look directly at Mina. "I mean, I do understand it's not something usual. But it's like people wanted you to feel ashamed of them when… fuck, you shouldn't! They're wonderful!"

"What?"

"I am an artist and I'm in love with colors. And your eyes… wow, girl. Just wow. They're like a piece of the real sun. I would never stop staring at-"

Chaeyoung couldn't finish her sentence, because something very warm, very soft and very wet pressed on her lips. It took her a few seconds to understand, but the nice sensation betrayed every possible misunderstanding. Mina was kissing her. _Mina was kissing her_. 

_Mina. Was. Kissing. Her._

A little stifled moan escaped her. Their lips parted with a popping sound, and Chaeyoung grinned.

"Did you just kiss me, Myoui Mina?"

"I did. Any complaints?"

Chaeyoung pressed a kiss of her own on Mina's lips. They felt so wonderful. 

"Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, here I am with another short michaeng oneshot. I've been working on something much bigger for the past seven months and I wanted to write something lighter. So here you go! I know, I know, it feels more like a concept then a real story. Consider it a sister fic of Moonchild, my saida supernatural oneshot, where the main theme was the moon. Here is the sun instead, even if the whole world is immersed in an eternal night. This world is kinda doomed if you ask me- people like Chaeyoung longs for a real piece of sunlight. She's been lucky enough, though. *wink wink*  
> Let me know if I should write a continuation. If I do, it probably would be just a bit spicier than this though.  
> Hope you liked it! Find me at @neonkuro_ on twitter ^^ see you soon.


End file.
